thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis Carter (TV Series)
Alexis Carter is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a teenage survivor who first appears towards the end of Season 3, specifically in the episode "This Sorrowful Life". Overview Appearance and Personality Alexis is a slim-bodied person. Her eyes are green. She often wears her hair out, but when she first appeared on the show, her hair was in a messy bun. She was very enigmatic in the beginning, much like Michonne, but after a while, she showed herself to be a kind-hearted person, and overall a valuable member of Rick's group. She tends to keep to herself and be introverted, and that hasn't changed much over the course of the show, but there still aren't many survivors that she's willing to open up to. After the attack on the prison, Alexis closes up again and develops an intense self-hatred that she tries to hide from everyone she interacts with. She blames herself for all of the deaths to the point where she asks Rick to direct any of his anger for Michonne onto her instead. She is revealed to still hate and blame herself for the prison attack and everything following it - to the point that she keeps a tally of how many days she's tried but failed to kill herself (due to being interrupted). So far, the tally is around 45. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Alexis' life prior to the outbreak, other than the fact that she was a high school student. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 She is first seen in "This Sorrowful Life", which is towards the end of the season. She's walking on the road, breathing heavily and even panting before collapsing and almost passing out when she runs into Michonne, who was heading back to the prison after Merle let her go. It's unknown why, but Michonne decided to take Alexis back to the prison with her. Once they reached the prison, she handed her over to Hershel. By the time Alexis came to, she noticed that she was in a prison cell, and asked Hershel how she got there. Hershel tells her about Michonne and what she did to help. He offers her water, which she gleefully accepts. In Hershel's mind, her reaction confirmed both Michonne's and Hershel's guess that she was dehydrated. Rick tells her that he and his group are preparing for war against the The Governor. Alexis immediately wants to fight alongside them if they wanted her to as well. It is assumed that she had unfinished business with him (the Governor). "This Sorrowful Life" TBA "Welcome to the Tombs" TBA Season 4 She's friendly with the prison newcomers introduced in Season 4. At one point, while on the road, looking for survivors to possibly help, the Governor ambushed her. After her encounter with him that resulted in him leaving her for dead, she is originally presumed to be a walker as the Governor didn't think to destroy her brain, opting to instead let her suffer from her injuries. However, she returns to the prison, still alive, albeit fatally injured and very close to actual death. For reasons that are unknown, Alexis lied about how she got wounded, saying she got herself injured in a "stupid car accident". After a while, she healed tremendously. She and Michonne decided to go on a run one day, and they encountered the Governor again. This time, the girls both managed to pin down the Governor harmlessly. Alexis loomed over him and released all of her anger at him by gouging out his remaining eye. Michonne impales his torso shortly after and they both return to the prison. This, unfortunately, does not stop the prison attack from happening - it's now lead by Mitch from the Governor's new group. "30 Days Without an Accident" TBA "Infected" TBA "Isolation" TBA "Indifference" TBA "Internment" TBA "Dead Weight" TBA "Too Far Gone" TBA "Us" TBA "A" TBA Season 5 "No Sanctuary" TBA "Strangers" TBA "Four Walls and a Roof" TBA "Crossed" TBA "Coda" TBA "What Happened and What's Going On" TBA "Them" TBA "The Disatance" TBA "Remember" TBA "Forget" TBA "Spend" TBA "Try" TBA "Conquer" TBA Season 6 "First Time Again" TBA "JSS" TBA "Thank You" TBA "Now" TBA "Heads Up" TBA "Start to Finish" TBA "No Way Out" TBA "The Next World" TBA "Knots Untie" TBA "Not Tomorrow Yet" TBA "The Same Boat" Alexis will appear in this episode. "Twice As Far" Alexis will appear in this episode. "East" Alexis will appear in this episode. "Last Day on Earth" Alexis will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alexis has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Generally, her relationships with Rick's group were positive. After Season 4, she perceives those relationships to be strained, and at first, they were, but now people are kind of over it but she fails to see it that way. Michonne "If you didn't take the risk and effort to take me to your people, or even been there to begin with, I'd be one of those things. That's my worst fear, you know?" - Alexis to Michonne Her relationship with Michonne is extremely positive. She feels grateful for her every day, due to the fact that Michonne, with the help of Hershel, saved her life. Michonne is one of the few people that Alexis will open up to. After killing the Governor together, the prison is attacked, but Alexis is not angry at Michonne. She and Michonne are so close, in fact, that when she, Rick and Michonne were safely reunited, she specifically asked Rick to not be mad at Michonne for the attack and to instead direct all of his anger on her (Alexis). Hershel Greene "Risk your life for those that matter. And ''only those that matter."'' - Hershel to Alexis Hershel and Alexis get along well, for the same reason that Michonne and Alexis do. She opens up with Hershel sometimes. After the prison attack, she blames herself fully for his death just as much as, or maybe even more than, she does every death on Rick's side of the battle. Daryl Dixon "To be honest, I don't know how you do it. Could you maybe teach me how to shoot like that?" - Alexis asking Daryl to train her to shoot a weapon Alexis idolises Daryl, but she's ashamed to admit it. He's the only person she's more open with than Michonne. She told Daryl how she really got fatally injured, and that's how Daryl knew, but she only told him after she and Michonne killed the Governor together. The Governor Alexis hates this man with a passion. Her hatred for him was only solidified after he ambushed her on the road and left her in a critical condition. When she had him pinned to the ground the next time they met, she considered killing him, but decided to increase his pain so she gouged out his eye instead. His death at her and Michonne's hands sparks the attack that leads the the fall of the prison and the deaths of many of both Rick's and the Governor's groups. Appearances Trivia *Alexis' last name was originally going to be 'Moore'. *Alexis is the first character on the show to actually gouge out someone's eye. **In this case, it was the Governor's right eye. *The creator of this character (User:Lexxybaby) had to work on the story quite a bit to help it make more sense. **As a result of this, the canon storyline is altered to cater to Alexis's existence, as well as simply giving someone the opportunity to gouge out the Governor's eye, as User:Lexxybaby thought someone was going to do that in Season 4's actual mid-season finale. *EDIT (20/12/2017): I (User:Lexxybaby) have some things to say about this character after not being here for a while: **Alexis Carter was pretty much just created so that someone could gouge out the Governer's eye in Season 4. I was fourteen at the time, and surprised that it didn't happen on the actual show, though now I know that it would've made zero sense given the circumstances. Given time to grow up a little, I realised that you generally need better reasons to create original characters. Also, "the canon storyline is altered to cater to Alexis's existence"? I didn't mean that in a Sue-type way, I just didn't know how to express that Alexis = slightly AU!Walking Dead by her very nature, and her actions. **I abandoned this character a long time ago, and for that I'm sorry. If anyone else wants to fill in the blanks or expand on her character arc/story/whatever, you're welcome to - just don't change the parts that I've already covered. ***That includes her death (but if you want to choose a specific episode that she dies in, cause of death, etc., that's fine as long as it fits with the time-frame and makes more sense than Scott M. Gimple's writing). Category:Survivors Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Students